Besarme, Y No Me Sueltes
by Isabella Evans
Summary: Que pasaría si el chico mas cool de toda la escuela este enamorado de ti, y no solo eso si no que también es un...¿acosador? un ¿asesino?...que loco


**Hola...**

**Este es mi segundo FF, espero y les guste. se que es demasiado pronto, pero a si soy yo, ademas ya lo tenia en mi laptop desde hace mas de un mes, ya tengo la mayoría de los siguientes capítulos así que no creo que tenga problemas con eso, pero dejare una semana sin actualizar este fic a ver como le va OK**

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen**

* * *

DESAME Y NO ME SUELTES

PROLOGO

SOUL POV

.

.

_-Soul tengo miedo, no me dejes, no me abandones como lo hizo mi madre y mi padre, por favor_

_-sabes que nunca lo haré Maka, siempre estaré contigo_

_-me lo prometes _

_-te juro por mi vida que no dejare que nada ni nadie te lastime_

_._

_._

¿Porque cada vez que sueño, es ese en especial?... nunca lo entenderé, ¿será que dios me está castigando, por romper una promesa?... genial ahora tendré que acostumbrarme, no es que no me guste recordar aquel día, pero al recordar esos ojos jade y saber que ya no los tengo cerca, saber que ya no estere ahí para limpiarle esas lágrimas, saber que ya no podré defendedla de los abusones. El saber que quizás ella este con otro, el tan solo pensarlo me tortura cada día. Suena masoquista, lo sé, el tener que recordar a esa persona especial y sufrir porque ya no está a tu lado y es posible que este en los brazos de otro…a mí tampoco me fascina la idea.

La primera vez que la vi, teníamos…que...5...6 no lo recuerdo bien, ella era un año menor que yo. La última vez que contemple esos ojos yo tenía 7 y ella 6. Con solo un año en conocerla me encariñe mucho con ella. En ese tiempo, yo la quería como una hermana menor, pero ahora que estoy lejos de ella, me hizo darme cuenta que ese cariño no era precisamente de hermanos, ese cariño era amor, ese amor que solo sientes en una persona, que siempre está contigo en las buenas y en las malas.

Ahora tengo 13 años, vivo en Londres con mis padres. Me fui de Death City cuando tenía 7 años. Han pasado, ¿qué? 6, 7 años desde que me fui. Al principio, yo no quería (y aun no quiero) dejar mi ciudad pero papa, me obligo a irme de ahí. No me quedo de otra más que aceptar. Deje varios amigos atrás, Black Stars, hay ese cabrón, seguirá siendo el mismo egocéntrico de antes. También esta Kid, y aunque suene tonto, extraños, sus problemas con la simetría, su padre y el mío siguen en contacto y por lo que se de mi padre es que ahora es director de una preparatoria, no me acuerdo exactamente del nombre. Y Por último esta ella, Maka, mi Maka, sé que en el fondo ella también me extraña, bueno no estoy seguro, han pasado muchos años, tal vez ya no me recuerde.

El sonido de la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos, es una sirvienta

-Joven Evans, su padre lo llama, dice que tiene algo muy importante que decirle- ahora que será

-claro, en un momento voy a verle

-no tarde demasiado, con su permiso- hace una reverencia y se va

Debe ser importante será mejor que vaya.

-pase- se escuchó la voz de mi padre desde el otro lado de la puerta, acabo de llegar a su oficina

-buenos días padre- salude, como un ¨niño educado¨

-Buenos días hijo- mi padre estaba parado viendo a la ventana que estaba a un lado de su escritorio

-para que me has llamado-

-recuerdas a mi viejo amigo, Shinigami-sama

-cómo olvidar si es el padre de uno de mis mejores amigos

-ok. Dime, ¿te gustaría regresar a Death City?- pero qué clase de pregunta es esa, claro que quiero regresar y ver de nuevo a mis amigos

-creo que ya sabes mi respuesta, no veo por qué lo preguntas

-solo, para estar seguros. Veras hijo, como sabrás, Shinigami-sama y yo tenemos un pequeño negocio secreto…

-no sé a qué quieres llegar con esto pero no lo entiendo, que tiene que ver tu pequeño negocio secreto conmigo

-si dejara de interrumpirme lo sabrás. Hijo esto es importante para mí, y pronto lo será para ti.- suspiro, no sé a qué quiere llegar pero no me agrada- ese negocio, es un lugar secreto donde entrenamos a los jóvenes en convertirse en asesinos.- ¡QUE! Ósea escuche bien, mi padre es parte de un grupo de asesinos, esto no puede ser.-Hijo se lo que estás pensando, pero déjame terminar de hablar ¿sí?- asentí con la cabeza, aun no me lo puedo creer- durante más de 13 años hemos hecho esto, no matamos a inocentes, solo a personas que merecen la cárcel o algo peor

-¿Ósea algo así como superhéroes?

-si así lo quieres ver, si

-porque

-lo sabrás mas adelante- mierda, no me gusta que me dejen con la duda

-ok y esto que tiene que ver conmigo, porque me lo dices ahora

-he hablado con , y me comento, que si hijo se enteró y que se unirá a la academia. En lo personal se me hizo un poco apresurado pero, también tiene razón en que entre más pronto lo sepa y se entrene mejor- Kid está de acuerdo con esto- es por eso hijo que te pregunto, ¿te gustaría unirte a la academia? No es obligatorio

-donde se encuentra esa academia-

- Bueno, también quería decirte que, tú te tendrías que regresar al Death City, puesto que es ahí donde se encuentra.- regresar, entonces acepto, el trabajo- Pero- siempre tiene que ver un pero- tú te tendrías que regresar solo, ti madre y yo, no podemos regresar, pero tu si

-está bien acepto, pero como se supone que voy a sobrevivir solo

-no estará solo, le pediré a mi amigo que te ayude en lo que necesites, alojamiento, comida, vestimenta

-no quiero ser una carga para nadie

-no te preocupes no lo serás, si quieres, te mando dinero, y cuando seas un poco más mayor y responsable te consigues un departamento. ¿Qué te parece?- que me parece, me encanta la idea, por fin regresaré y podré estar con mis amigos por fin la veré y le diré lo que siento por ella, es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que llegue de Londres

-está bien padre, me uniré a la academia

- excelente elección hijo. Y será mejor que arregles tus maletas, porque te vas hoy mismo. Entre más pronto mejor- no sé si solo quiere deshacerse de mí o realmente quiere que me integre rápido. De todas formas no me importa, porque iré a Death City.

Cuantas sorpresas me esperaran….

_CONTINUARA_

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les guste...


End file.
